


You Make Me Happy

by Eveliiina



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I love Rafael, Jane is an anxious mess, Michael is a total sweetheart, Rafael is a dick, So don't hate me for his characterisation in this, There is literally no fanfiction for Jane and Michael, Xiomara is actually helpful, i thought it was a cool idea, kind of, so here you go, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveliiina/pseuds/Eveliiina
Summary: Jane Gloriana Villanueva has had a hard couple of years - getting pregnant with Mateo and ending up wanting sole custody of him and working to get Rafael as far away from her family as possible has taken a toll on her. Could a kind, funny and caring detective be just what she needs in her life right now?





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely to heal my heart from what they did to the love of my life, Michael Cordero. 
> 
> No artificial inseminations, I'm afraid. And nothing as dramatic as what actually happens on the show. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for abusive behavior and guns in the first chapter.
> 
> Please don't butcher me if you love Rafael with all your heart and hate him in this fic. I wanted to make him the bad guy, but I still love canon Rafael.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so there are probably mistakes in this. Point them out if you see them, but please be kind. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the corner of the room, a light flickered slowly back to life. It was hours past midnight and every light in the room had been switched off before Jane Gloriana Villanueva had let herself fall into a restless sleep. But now the flickering light from her nightstand crept its way under her eyelids and pulled her out of her sleep. The room was otherwise dark, and without the light, it would have been impossible to see anything beyond her hand that laid next to her face on the lumpy mattress. But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and with the help of her bedside lamp, she could now see the pieces of broken glass she had missed earlier on the floor. The dent in the wall was barely noticeable in the dark, but still there.

It had been a big fight. Rafael had always been hot-headed and stubborn when it came to seeing Mateo. He claimed to love his son, yet he couldn’t see why Jane had apprehensions about leaving the eight-month-old in his care. He was well aware of his temper and had long before promised to go to counseling and start going to anger management classes. Jane was all for positive change and giving people a second chance. Even a third, when she felt it was needed. But last night… Last night had gone too far. She couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting about - whether it was about Mateo or Rafael’s apparent feelings for Jane. But it didn’t matter. While he had kept his hands away from her, the clutter and damaged wall were enough to convince her that he wasn’t getting any better. In fact, he was getting worse.

Jane spared a glance at the wooden crib beside her bed. She smiled sadly. It was only by a stroke of luck that Mateo hadn’t been in the room with them. Earlier in the day, her mother and Abuela had taken him to the playground in the park, giving Jane and Rafael time alone to talk. While both women had been appalled when they’d come back and cursed themselves for leaving her alone with him, Jane was glad. She could only imagine what may have transpired had her son been present.

The lamp beside her was still flickering in and out of life, and Jane feared it might wake Mateo as it had woken her, so she turned around and pulled the plug off the wall.

The room was dark once again. In the darkness, while able to feel them, Jane felt better knowing that the tears pouring out of her eyes couldn’t be seen. She had been understanding. For nearly two years now, she had been so understanding. But this broke her.

When she had met Rafael for the first time, it had felt like God had sent her a message - a message to be brave. To pursue her dream and to live fearlessly. And when she had met him for the second time at the Marbella, well, it had felt like fate. She had had a drunken one night stand - one she could barely remember - with the rich hotel owner, and thus, Mateo was conceived. But after that, she discovered a new side of him. A side she simultaneously wished had never surfaced, but a side she was glad to have discovered before it was too late.

Well, some would call punching walls and throwing glasses on the floor ‘too late’. And it was. Jane knew that. She should never have let things get even that far. Mateo was everything to her, and the fact that she had voluntarily let Rafael be near him for this long was eating at her. She only hoped she could do right by him from this point on. Because from now on, Rafael was no longer a part of their lives. She would make sure of that.

 

**Six months later**

 

Jane smiled contentedly as she pushed the stroller along the rocky path in the park. For the last three weeks, life in the Villanueva family had finally become peaceful. It had been a grueling six months, especially considering Rafael’s high stance in society as well as his wealth, but Jane had fought with everything she had to get sole custody of Mateo and a restraining order against Rafael. It had taken many sleepless nights, thousands of angry tears and feeling hopeless all the time, but she had done it. From the moment the verdict was placed, Rafael Solano no longer had any right to be in their lives. And Jane was happy.

She walked along the path, occasionally humming to herself and cooing at Mateo who was giggling at his small mobile that hung on the stroller.

Turning left, Jane took notice of the brunette man sitting on a bench a few feet from her. He looked up from his phone, noticing Jane’s eyes, and gave her a friendly smile. Taken aback by his kind smile, Jane was momentarily frozen but soon returned the gesture. She averted her gaze and was about to shift her focus back to Mateo when a gunshot coming from somewhere in the park jolted her and scared Mateo. From under Mateo’s cries, Jane could hear two more gunshots going off. She was shaking, pulling the canopy of the stroller over Mateo to shield him when she felt a hand on her back. The man with the kind smile was now looking at her with authority, though she could see anxiousness flash through his eyes.

“Go somewhere safe!” he yelled, pulling her and the stroller with him. Jane had no time to argue - Mateo’s safety was at stake. “See that big tree over there?” he asked, and Jane nodded. “Go hide behind it. Lose the stroller so both of you can hide without being seen.” His words were an order, but his voice was reassuring and calm. Jane gulped and nodded, scooping Mateo out of the stroller and running towards the tree. She turned around when she saw the man didn’t come with her.

“Aren’t you going to hide?” she asked, seeing how the man had already turned to run in the other direction.

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if I did,” he said, flashing her the badge under his jacket. Without another word, he turned and ran to where the gunshots could still be heard from.

Jane hugged Mateo tighter to her body. She could only pray that the man would be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

The park was swarming with police cars and ambulances. As far as Jane was aware, no one had been killed, though some were injured. The medics had made sure that she and Mateo were fine as well, and they had been, thanks to the instructions of the man from before. She told the police about him, hoping that they could tell her whether he had been hurt. While she had seen the badge, she was almost certain he couldn’t have been carrying a weapon with him. Judging by his leisurely attire, he hadn’t been on duty. But to her disappointment, they didn’t know where he was.

Rocking the now asleep Mateo in his stroller, Jane swept her eyes over the area of the park they were in. She saw no glimpse of the mysterious man.

“I’m glad you seem okay.” Jane nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice and turned around only to be met with the familiar blue eyes from before. He looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He scratched the back of his neck. “The guys told me there was a woman who may have been looking for me. Then I saw you and just… wanted to make sure you both were okay,” he said, gesturing to her and Mateo. Jane smiled.

“Thank you. For coming to check up on us and for before. For making sure we were safe,” she said. Jane was glad to notice the man seemed uninjured as well.

“Just doing my job, ma’am,” he cast his eyes down, a light blush forming on his cheeks. Jane felt something warm settle in her heart at the sight of the humble and bashful detective.

“Well, I’m grateful nonetheless. And so is Mateo,” she glanced at her snoring son and let out a chuckle. The man grinned.

“I’m happy to hear that. And I hope that Mateo and his mother won’t come across such a situation again.” His eyes were playful as he looked at her. Now it was Jane’s turn to blush.

“Jane,” she said. The man looked confused. “My name, that is,” she hastily added. “Jane Villanueva.” His smile widened.

“Michael. Michael Cordero,” he said softly, extending his hand towards her. Jane took it with confidence, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Michael," she said with a smile.

And at that moment, Jane felt something shift in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
